Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings Spoof
by Amanda Bloom
Summary: Ok, The following stories are from a notebook me and my friend kept. R/R!
1. Prologue

1 Prologue  
  
Ok, this is what happens before we started to write in a notebook. Feel free to review and do anything you want with it because I honestly do not care.  
  
  
  
This is a Harry Potter RPG…ok? That is a warning! ^_^  
  
Things start off with Katie Bell dating George Weasly. And Seamus Finnagin dating Skyla Snape. Yes, that is Professor Snape's daughter. Yet, she is in Gryffindor. Her uncle, also known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, killed her mother. She has always had a little crush on Harry, and not to mention his best friend Ron.  
  
Now Katie on the other hand has always liked one person. And that person was George Weasly. She has had a crush on him since their 1st year. And now, finally, in their 5th year at Hogwarts he had the guts to ask her out. Their favorite thing to do together is pulling pranks (what a surprise). They even are allowed to test things out before they are available in the shop.  
  
Where chapter One starts off is right before the Thanksgiving Day Ball. Skyla is dating Seamus, yet Draco is trying to get her back. Yes, for some time she dated Draco Malfoy…for some odd reason. My chapters will be written as notes, two at a time, and if you don't like that then don't bother reading them. We spent over a year writing these and most of our friends find them hilarious. Now about half way through there will be some Lord of the Rings things going on. As we became obsessed with that! ^_^ But don't worry…it still is funny!  
  
Please R and R! If you have any questions just e-mail me!  
  
Love,  
  
Amanda Bloom 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Skyla,  
  
Hey! Sup? NMH…So how are you and Seamus? Me and George are Great! Zonkos came out with this new thing that you can control what people say, ((hehehe)); well me and George made Draco sing, "I'm a Big Girl Now" in the middle of the hallway! Too bad you missed it! Man George is so Cute!! And sweet…he sends me notes during class like:  
  
-KT- -KT- -KT-  
  
Hi Can't Wait Til Thursday! Do you mind if I wear jeans to the Dance?  
  
-George- -George- -George-  
  
Oh I love him! ::Imitates hugging George:: Oh SO cute! ^_^  
  
(just a side note we shorten the names and just use the first letter or initials)  
  
Katie Bell &George Weasly- ::walking to potions together holding hands::  
  
Cho & Harry- ::fighting over who is more popular::  
  
HP- EVERYONE KNOWS WHO I AM!!!  
  
CC- SO?!?! I am Better looking! ::tosses hair::  
  
HP- you're right ::kisses her::  
  
CC- ::kisses back::  
  
What an odd couple…  
  
::Meanwhile in the Great Hall::  
  
Seamus Finnagin- RUM! ::water turns into Moose Pee::  
  
Nevil Longbottom- ::drinks it:: not bad!  
  
SF- ::eyes wide:: oook…  
  
Draco Malfoy- ::sees Skyla and runs up to her:: Sky! Listen to me!  
  
Skyla- No  
  
DM- ugh fine! ::grabs her and accidentally pulls off her robes:: HA!  
  
S- ::blushes:: GIVE THAT BACK!  
  
SF- ::stupifys Malfoy:: grabs robes and hands them back to Skyla:: here you go  
  
hunny  
  
DM- ::twitches:: ow…  
  
Crabbe and Goyle- ::sniggering::  
  
McGonagall- What Happened Here?!  
  
SF- er…Malfoy tried to stupify Me…but it back fired as you can see  
  
MG- Malfoy come with me! ::pulls him by his ear out of the Hall::  
  
S- ::hugs Seamus::  
  
SF- ::hugs back:: oh…::blushes:: it was nothing…  
  
CC and HP- ::making out in nearby broom closet::  
  
S- Seamus…er…I love you ::beat red::  
  
SF- ::kisses her::  
  
S- ::kisses back::  
  
K & G- ::throw dungbombs at S & SF:: haha!! ^_^ ::runs away::  
  
  
  
~*Katie*~  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Katie,  
  
  
  
Sup? Nothing here as usual…something kool happened today…I found out that Dad is giving Dueling Lessons!!! Ain't that awesome?! He says I have to learn to duel whether I like it or not. Oh and I got a pet snake. His name is Argon. So don't freak out if he comes out of my bag once in a while.  
  
SF & S- ::walk into Potions together; one of Seamus' hands is around her waist and the other her hand::  
  
DM- ::glares as they sit down together::  
  
Professor Snape- ::writes today's potion on board::  
  
SF- ::grins:: Your dad doesn't seem too happy  
  
S- Yeah well…  
  
PS- Skyla move over next to where Malfoy is sitting, Finnigan, stay there  
  
S- Yes Sir ::moves, starts cutting up ingredients::  
  
DM- ::smirks at Seamus:: Skyla…::puts arm around her:: I love you ::kisses her cheek::  
  
S- ::glares:: Don't ::pulls away::  
  
DM- ::whispers in ear:: I want you  
  
S- …::hisses (Speaking in Parseltoungue):: Argon, come out, I command you.  
  
::Argon, an emerald green poisonous snake, protrudes from bag; fangs bared::  
  
Argon- Yesssss? You called Masssster?  
  
S- Attack this boy if anything happens.  
  
AG- ::murderous gleam in eye:: Yessss…  
  
DM- ::pale:: You're a….You're a…  
  
S- A Parselmouth. Yes. I was born with this gift. ::whips out wand and glass vial:: Do you know what this is? The Draught of Living Death, a deep sleep potion…I conjured it yesterday  
  
DM- ::pale:: wh-wha-?  
  
S- You just might find my hand SLIPS…into your drink at dinner  
  
DM- ::regains composure:: My father would- he'd…you *says bad word*  
  
SF- ::walks forward, K & G grab his robes to keep him from killing Malfoy::  
  
SF- LET ME AT HIM! HOW DARE HE CALL HER THAT!  
  
S- ::in PT:: Attack ::snake slithers forward::  
  
AG- Yesss…he will pay!  
  
S- ::in English:: Malfoy…this is Argon. He is poisonous. Unless you want to be  
  
Hurt, I suggest you back away slowly.  
  
DM- ::backs off; looks as if about to faint::  
  
S- ::in PT:: Go back in the bag Argon  
  
AG- Yesssss, call when you need me masssster ::nips playfully at Draco's hand::  
  
Yup! Trusting Buddy Huh Katie? ::strokes AG's scales:: ^_^ He won't attack unless I tell him too…which reminds me…I have some business to attend to in the Chamber of secrets…I have  
  
to convince the Basilisk to be on our side against Voldemort,  
  
G2G!  
  
~*Skyla*~  
  
Did you like that? It doesn't look like it now…but This RPG becomes full- fledged LOTR…trust me! LOL ^_^ R/R plz! Thanks for reading! There will be more soon! 


End file.
